1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the generation of natural smoke and more particularly to an improved means and methodology for generating smoke for subsequent use in smoke treating items particularly food products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor is aware of perhaps three processes which are presently employed in smoke treating various items, including food products. These include: the burning of wood chips or sawdust which emit natural smoke; atomizing liquid smoke concentrate and mixing with water for spraying into the smoke room which is kept at an elevated temperature; and, spraying liquid smoke onto a heated plate, which vaporizes it into the gaseous state.
The natural, wood burn technique, albeit potentially the best process, is generally inconsistent in its results. This can be attributed to the variation in quality and moisture in the wood and the imprecise nature of the method. Further, it is time consuming and requires frequent cleaning to remove ash and cinders from the combustion chambers.
The liquid smoke, water-mix method reduces the inconsistency problem but is inadequate for treating certain food products such as cheeses, fish, potato chips, etc. This is due primarily to the likelihood of spotting of the product, by water droplets formed in the treating chamber.
Spraying liquid smoke onto the heated plate is a messy process and eventually results in a caking of the plate with decreasing efficiency. Further, the power requirements are extremely high, making it a less desirable approach in view of increasing energy costs.
Further, the last two techniques are considered "artificial" treatments and preclude subsequent labelling of the product as "naturally smoked" - a perceived marketing advantage.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an apparatus and process for smoke treating various items including particularly food products, which provide the consistency afforded by liquid smoke, but which avoids the problems heretofore experienced by such techniques.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an apparatus for smoke treating food products which is energy efficient.
It is still another object of this invention to provide an apparatus which allows retention of the "natural smoke" labelling of products.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide for ready, self cleaning of the gaseous smoke - generating surface.